


glow (broken)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short, idk what this is, pls forgive me, poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: a young boy too broken to be loved.yet Changbin decided to love him anyways.





	glow (broken)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!
> 
> this is so short and kinda poetic pls enjoy it ;)
> 
> also english isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes

big, round eyes. sometimes brown, other times green. curiosity flowing out of them.

thin pink lips. bitten by his own teeth. soft, cute, mesmerising.

small nose, freckles adorning it. rosy and cute.

long curly eyelashes, mascara on them, eyeliner adding a touch to his already beautiful eyes.

they say that the eyes are the window of the soul, but everything about his face could tell how broken he was.

big, round eyes. sometimes brown, other times green, but mostly red from tears. sadness flowing out of them.

thin pink lips. bitten by his own teeth when he's too anxious to do anything else. parted, little sobs coming out of them. soft, cute, hurt.

small nose, freckles adorning it, a metallic ring pierced through it. rosy, cute, red from crying.

puffy pink cheeks, freckled, tears streaming down through them.

long curly eyelashes, the mascara too worn out. eyeliner blurred, traces of it down his cheeks.

he was too easy to read yet too hard to understand. too broken to be healed. too alone to be with. too sad to be loved.

and Changbin still loved Felix like that.


End file.
